In modern farming practices, broadcast applications of fertilizers or other liquid products to assist plant growth are common practice. For example, applying starter fertilizers at planting in furrow or subsurface presents an opportunity to assist plant nutrient needs for a short period of time, and in very limited amounts. Moreover, world goals of an average corn yield of 300 bushels per acre and average soybean yields of 100 bushels per acre have been suggested to help support the ever-growing population's food and energy needs. Agronomic specialists are developing new genetics in grains, creating genetic potential to achieve these higher yield goals. However, conventional liquid product application systems are useful only at the beginning of the plant's life and, especially when used later in a plant's life, create a significant amount of waste as they spray liquid products in the air above the plants. Thus, conventional broadcast applications of liquid products do not allow for the level of fertilization needed for new genetic plant nutrient needs.